Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Videospiel)
Episode III – Die Rache der Sith ist ein auf dem gleichnamigen Kinofilm Episode III – Die Rache der Sith basierendes Videospiel. Es wurde von dem Videospielentwickler The Collective produziert und am 4. Mai 2005 in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Einzelspieler Im Story-Modus gibt es 17 verschiedene Level, in denen man wahlweise Anakin Skywalker oder Obi-Wan Kenobi spielen kann. Das Spiel beginnt wie der Film mit der Entführung Palpatines. Weiterhin kann man noch Anakin spielen, nachdem er der der Dunklen Seite verfallen ist, und so gegen Mace Windu und andere Jedi kämpfen. Es gibt fünf Bonuslevels, in denen man MagnaWächter, General Grievous, Anakin, Yoda und Darth Vader (in dieser Reihenfolge) spielt. Sie werden freigespielt, wenn man bestimmte Levels im Storymodus abschließt. Level 1, 2 und 4 sind nur Überlebenslevels, in denen man alle Gegner besiegen muss. Level 3 ist ein Jump'n'Run Level mit Anakin als Darth Vader. Zweispieler Beide Spieler können einen der unten aufgeführten Charaktere wählen und auf einem der Kampfschauplätze des Spieles gegeneinander antreten. Die beiden Spieler suchen sich einen der vier Levels aus und müssen sich gemeinsam durch immer schwierigere Ebenen spielen. Man kann aber auch mit bzw. gegen einen Computerspieler antreten, man braucht also keinen Mitspieler. Charaktere Ein Spieler *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Yoda *IG-100 MagnaWächter *Darth Vader *General Grievous Zwei Spieler *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Graf Dooku *Cin Drallig *Mace Windu *Serra Keto *General Grievous *Darth Vader *Ben Kenobi Nicht spielbare Charaktere *Buzz-Droide *Droidekas *B1-Kampfdroiden *Killerdroiden *B1-A-Luftkampfdroiden *B2-Superkampfdroiden *Greifdroiden (rot und blau) *LM-432 Krabbendroiden *Klonkrieger *Klon-Scharfschützen *Klon-Schützen *Klon-Attentäter *Feuertruppen *Neimoidianische Wachen *Neimoidianische Bestien *Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Poggle *Wat Tambor *Nute Gunray *andere Separatistenführer *verschiedene Jedi *Klon-Stoßwellentruppen Fahrzeuge und Raumschiffe Auf diese Fahrzeuge und Raumschiffe trifft man im Laufe des Spiels: *Munificent-Klasse Sternenfregatte *AT-RTs *TFAT/is *Juggernaut *Sheathipede-Klasse Transportshuttle *Eta-2-Actis Abfangjäger Handlung Schlacht über Coruscant Während die Schlacht ihren Lauf nahm, landeten Anakin und Obi-Wan im Haupthangar der Unsichtbaren Hand, um den Kanzler zu befreien. Nachdem sie sich durch den Hangar gekämpft hatten, wurde ihnen der Weg von Greifdroiden abgeschnitten. Die beiden Jedi schnitten deswegen mit ihren Lichtschwertern ein Loch in den Boden. Allerdings befanden sich unter ihnen die Treibstofftanks, die durch die Schlacht beschädigt waren und aus denen der Treibstoff austrat. Die Jedi konnten dennoch wieder entkommen. Über eine Wartungsleiter kamen sie nach oben, wo allerdings der nächste Hinterhalt auf sie lauerte: Dutzende Droidekas erwarteten sie bei den Liften, doch dank der Hilfe von R2-D2, der einen Lift hinauf schickte, konnten sie sich auch dieses Mal behaupten. Gerade als sie beim Kanzler angekommen waren, tauchte Dooku auf. Dieser schaffte es, Obi-Wan Kenobi mit einem Stück des Hauptthronsaals einzuklemmen. Nun musste Anakin erneut allein gegen Dooku kämpfen. Diesmal ging der Sieg aber an Anakin (im Gegensatz zum Film wird Graf Dooku allerdings mit seinem Lichtschwert durchbohrt). Obi Wan kam wieder zu sich, und zusammen mit dem Kanzler versuchten sie zu fliehen. Dabei wurde Anakin vom Rest der Gruppe getrennt. Sie stießen allerdings später wieder zusammen. Dann fing R2-D2 einen Funkspruch ab, wonach ein Schlachtschiff der GAR von einem Droiden-Kontrollschiff angegriffen werde. Die beiden Jedi gingen darauf zu zwei Geschützen, die in einem angrenzenden Raum waren. Danach wurden sie allerdings gefangen genommen und zur Kommando-Brücke gebracht. Dort angekommen, lenkte R2-D2 die Droiden ab, damit sich die Jedi befreien konnten. Grievous entkam nach einem kurzen Kampf, indem er das Fenster einschlug und von außen in eine Rettungskapsel flüchtete. Die Utapau-Untersuchung thumb|Obi-Wan kämpft gegen Grievous Obi-Wan, diesmal ohne Anakin Skywalker, ist mit seinem Raumjäger nach Utapau geflogen, um Grievous gefangen zu nehmen. Zuerst musste er allerdings an Greifdroiden, Droidengeschützen und Spinnendroiden vorbei. Danach schaffte er es fast, zu Grievous zu kommen, wurde dann aber von dessen Leibwächtern angegriffen. Nachdem er diese zerstörte hatte, griffen ihn noch mehr Droiden an. Doch dann kam die Rettung: Die Klone drangen in die Unlimited Projection ein und retteten den Jedi-Meister. Um den Kampf endgültig für sich zu entscheiden, musste Obi Wan Kenobi die Steuerkonsolen für zwei Kanonen zerstören. Doch die Separatisten gab nicht auf, und aktivierte ein Strahlenschild-Abwehrprotokoll. Nachdem Obi-Wan Kenobi dieses auch deaktiviert hatte, konnte er Grievous weiter verfolgen. Als er auf diesen traf, schaffte er es fast, den General aus dem Fenster zu stoßen, aus welchem er allerdings danach selbst heraus fiel. Zu seinem Glück befand sich darunter noch eine Plattform. Den nachfolgenden Kampf hätte Obi-Wan gewonnen, wäre er nicht von einem abstürzenden Vulture-Droide abgelenkt worden. Dadurch konnte Grievous entkommen und Obi-Wan verfolgte ihn weiter. Als Grievous ihn bewusstlos trat und eine Bombe nach ihm warf, wäre es für ihn fast zu Ende gewesen. Doch Obi-Wan überlebte es mit viel Glück. Knapp bevor General Grievous entkam, erschien Obi-Wan wieder und besiegte ihn endgültig, indem er ihn, anders als im Film, mit dem Lichtschwert durchbohrte. Das Ende der Jedi thumb|Darth Vader stürmt die Jedi-Bibliothek Nachdem es Mace Windu gelungen war, Darth Sidious zu entwaffnen, und bereit war, ihn zu töten, kam Anakin Skywalker, um ihn davon abzubringen. Doch ihm war mit Worten allein kein Erfolg beschieden und so griff er den Jedi-Meister an. Nach einem kurzen Kampf schlug er ihn aus dem Fenster. Windu überlebte diesen Angriff allerdings, und Anakin sprang auch hinunter. Dort kämpften sie auf den Dächern weiter. Mace Windu schaffte es nach einiger Zeit, seinen Gegner abzulenken, um genug Zeit zu bekommen, mit einem Machtsprung wieder zu dem Sith-Lord hinauf zu kommen. Doch Anakin gab nicht auf und verfolgte ihn weiter. Der Kampf ging im Gebäude noch weiter, und als Windu erkannte, dass er unterlegen war, war es für ihn zu spät. Anakin durchbohrte ihn und stieß ihn aus dem Fenster. Nachdem er zu Darth Vader ernannt wurde, bekam er einen Auftrag: Er sollte im Jedi-Tempel ein Signal an alle Jedi senden, dass der Krieg vorbei sei. Doch Jocasta Nu ließ Anakin nicht vorbei und deshalb tötete er sie. Im Jedi-Tempel befanden sich nur Padawane und ein paar Jedi-Ritter, weshalb es ein leichtes für ihn war, die Bibliothek zu verwüsten. Um zum Rest des Tempels zu gelangen, nutzte er die Macht, um mit einer riesigen Statue das Tor einzuschlagen. Er musste sich durch den Studienraum kämpfen, und dann noch die Jedi-Abfangjäger mit einem Geschütz abschießen. Danach konnte er endlich das Signal senden. Geheimnisse In den verschiedenen Levels des Spiels gibt es Pick-ups, die man finden kann. Diese sind: *Stärke: Die Gesundheit wird auf das Maximum erhöht. *Macht: Die Macht wird auf das Maximum erhöht. *Lichtschwertkristall: Die Wertung steigt für kurze Zeit auf "Meisterhaft", was die meiste Erfahrung bringt. Cheats GBA/Nintendo DS Version 150px|thumb|Das Cover der GBA Version. Es ist dem Cover der DS-Version sehr ähnlich. 150px|thumb|Hier das DS-Cover. GBA *In der GBA-Version gibt es einige Level, die in der DS-Version gar nicht vorkommen. *Fast das ganze Spiel ist anders gegliedert als in der Playstation-2- und DS-Version. Beide *In der GBA-Version und DS-Version gibt es die Möglichkeit, sich vorab für Anakin oder Obi-Wan zu entscheiden. Erst sind die Missionen der beiden dieselben, später jedoch werden sie unterschiedlich. *Es existiert hier kein alternatives Ende, jedoch kann man das letzte Duell mit Anakin oder Obi-Wan bestreiten. *Grievous kämpft in der GBA- und DS-Version nur mit zwei Armen. *Obi-Wan Kenobis Flucht vor den Klonen auf Utapau ist beim Gameboy- und DS-Spiel völlig anders aufgebaut und in zwei Level gegliedert. *Es gibt dort in einem Level einen goldenen Magnawächter, beim DS-Spiel in dem Level Leibwache-Duell. *Auch viele weitere Begebenheiten, die in beiden Versionen behandelt werden, unterscheiden sich stark und teilweise gibt es einige Level in der jeweils anderen Ausgabe gar nicht. *In der DS-Version wird in dem Level Jedi-Tempel Bibliothek mit Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, einmal J'''oda geschrieben, aber im nächsten Satz schon wieder richtig. *Die GBA-Version ist komplett in Deutsch, weist jedoch einige Rechtschreibfehler auf, bei der DS-Variante ist dies ebenso. *Die Designs der Greifdroiden unterscheiden sich ein wenig. *Alle unbenannten Jedi, gegen die Anakin kämpft, verwenden grüne Lichtschwerter. *Meister Dralligs Padawan ist hier männlich. *Der größte Unterschied besteht wohl bei der Qualität der Grafik, die natürlich bei der PlayStation 2 und anderen stationären Konsolen um einiges besser ist. DS-Level Anakin Skywalker '''1. Raumschiff-Hangar Um Kanzler Palpatine zu retten, sind Anakin und Obi-Wan in die Unsichtbare Hand eingedrungen. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch der beiden eilt Anakin voraus, um sich durch die B1-Kampfdroiden zu kämpfen. Am Ende des Levels wird Anakin von einem Vulture-Droiden gestellt, der im Flugmodus Granaten wirft und im Laufmodus mit einem Laser angreift. Nachdem er besiegt wurde, hat der Spieler das Level gemeistert. 2. Raumschiff-Korridore Als sie dem Kanzler und Dooku immer näher kommen, muss Anakin sich mehr Droiden stellen. Auch auf Superkampfdroiden trifft er nun. 3. Darth Tyranus-Duell Nachdem sie in dem Saal, in dem Kanzler Palpatine festgehalten wird, angekommen sind, duellieren sie sich mit Graf Dooku alias Darth Tyranus. In ihrem Duell setzt der Sith auf fließende schnelle Angriffe und starke Machtblitze. Nach dem er Obi-Wan ausgeschaltet hat, wird er von Anakin besiegt und nach den Sticheleien Palpatines von ihm enthauptet. 4. Raumschiff-Brücke Nachdem der Kanzler befreit wurde und die drei auf dem Weg zum Cockpit des Kreuzers sind, hören sie bedrohliche Geräusche im Lift. Anakin geht dem, noch bevor Obi-Wan reagieren kann, nach. Wie sich jedoch herausstellt, ist Anakin in eine Falle geraten und muss sich auf dem Liftdach gegen Dutzende Droiden zur Wehr setzen. Schließlich kann er alle Droiden am Lift besiegen und findet einen Ausweg in die Korridore des Schiffs. Doch hat er es noch nicht geschafft. In den Korridoren des sterbenden Kreuzers begegnet er Superkampfdroiden und sogar Droidekas. (Das ist das erste Level, in den man auf diese Droiden trifft.) Schließlich muss der Spieler den abbrechenden hinteren Teil des Schiffs in einer Minute verlassen, dabei gegen weitere Doidekas kämpfen und herabstürzenden Deckenteilen ausweichen. 5. Coruscant Außenbereich Anakin macht sich nach einem Gespräch mit dem Kanzler auf den Weg zum Jedi-Tempel. Nun müsst ihr den Jedi-Abfangjäger vorsichtig durch einen Sektor mit vielen Hindernissen und Engstellen zu einem Tor an der anderen Seite des Sektors fliegen. Nachdem das geschafft ist, muss Anakin einige Vulture-Droiden abschießen, um am Jedi-Tempel landen zu können. Dort angekommen, berichtet Anakin vom Vorhaben des Kanzlers und die Meister nehmen ihn in den Rat auf, geben ihm jedoch nicht den Titel eines Meisters. Erzürnt darüber verliert er kurz die Beherrschung, kann jedoch von Meister Windu beruhigt werden. Wenig später erhält er von Obi-Wan den Auftrag, sich um in Coruscant gesichtete Droiden zu kümmern und dann den Kanzler zu beschatten. In diesem Level trifft der Spieler mit Anakin zum ersten Mal auf Greifdroiden, sie sind in diesem Level recht häufig anzutreffen und es handelt sich um die roten Modelle, die jedoch keine Raketen einsetzen. Am Ende des Levels wird er von einem AAT und einigen B1-Kampfdroiden gestellt. Den Panzer muss man durch Blasterschuss-Reflexion entwaffnen und auf dieselbe Weise den Piloten zerstören. Dann hat man auch dieses Level gemeistert. Daraufhin reist Anakin zum Kanzler und erfährt, dass er der gesuchte Sith-Lord ist. 6. Coruscant Senat Nachdem Anakin den Rat über die Identität des Kanzlers unterrichtete, sollte er im Tempel warten, während Meister Windu dem Kanzler einen Besuch abstatten wollte. Doch bekommt der junge Jedi Gewissensbisse und folgt Windu zum Senatsgebäude, in dem er gegen einige Dutzend Droiden kämpft, um zum Büro des Kanzlers zu gelangen. Schließlich muss er weitere 30 Droiden zerstören, um das Level abzuschließen. In dem Level trifft man erstmals auf grüne Greifdroiden und rote Superkampfdroiden, außerdem trifft Anakin nun nur noch auf dunkelrote Droidekas, welche ihr Schild nicht mehr von allein deaktivieren. 7. Mace Windu-Duell Nachdem sich Anakin zum Büro Palpatines durchgearbeitet hat, sieht er entsetzt Meister Windu und einen vollkommen entstellten Palpatine ... am Boden. Er verhindert den Todesstoß durch Windu und stellt ihn zum Kampf. Mace Windu setzt auf extrem schnelle, stark Macht-unterstützte Angriffe und setzt auch Griffe ein. Er setzt jedoch nur selten Machtfähigkeiten ein, ohne seine Lichtschwertangriffe oder seine Kampfgriffe damit zu verstärken. Nachdem man ihn besiegt hat, wird er von Palpatine mit Machtblitzen getötet und Anakin wird zu Darth Vader. 8. Jedi-Tempel Eingang Anakin Skywalker wurde Darth Vader und flog sogleich zum Jedi-Tempel. Sein erstes Opfer war ein vollkommen ahnungsloser Padawan, den er nach einem kurzen Gespräch erstach. Langsam begriffen die anderen Jedi und bereiteten sich im Tempel vor, um sich zur Wehr zu setzen. So wurde es schwerer für den neuen Sith. Gleichzeitig drang er in den Tempel ein und traf etwas später auf die ersten fortgeschrittenen Padawane. Sie sind in dem Spiel an den helleren Roben und an der Tatsache, dass sie bereits die Macht zu ihrer Verteidigung einsetzen, zu erkennen. Die meisten Padawane griffen mit unausgereiften Shii-Cho an und so war es ein leichtes für Lord Vader, sie zu töten. Auch gegen Trainingsdroiden muss er sich zur Wehr setzen, allerdings sind sie leichte Gegner. Schließlich gelangt Vader in die Bibliothek und wird von einem Commander darüber informiert, dass er in zwei Minuten mit Unterstützung eintrifft. Solange muss man sich gegen zwei Jedi-Ritter zur Wehr setzen, die nicht besiegt werden können, da sie sich gegenseitig in Machtblasen schützen und heilen, falls sie schwer verletzt worden sind. Sie setzen die Machtfähigkeiten Lichtschwertwurf, heilende Machtblasen, Machtschub, Machtzug und den Lichtschwertstil Shii-Cho ein, wobei der männliche deutlich besser mit dem Lichtschwert umgehen kann, die weibliche Ritterin ist dafür in der Macht viel stärker. Wenn die die zwei Minuten abgelaufen sind und man solange überlebt hat, erschießen die eintreffenden Klone die überraschten Jedi. 9. Jedi-Tempel Bibliothek Nun in der Bibliothek des Tempels, besser als Jedi-Archive bekannt, tötet Vader alle sich dort befindenden Jedi. Nun trifft er hauptsächlich auf Jedi-Ritter und Trainingsdroiden. Die Endsequenz des Levels ist ein Zitat des Vader, das davon handelt das er Meister Drallig spürt und sich auf einen Kampf mit ihm freut. 10. Cin Drallig-Duell Darth Vader stellte nun Meister Cin Drallig und seinen Padawan, die gegen ihn kämpfen, um die Jünglinge zu beschützen. Erst kämpft Vader gegen den Padawan Dralligs an, der jedoch regelmäßig von dem selbst in einer Machtblase Kräfte sammelnden Meister Drallig durch eine solche Blase geheilt wird. Er ist kaum stärker als die anderen Padawane und verwendet ebenfalls nicht ganz ausgereiftes Shii-Cho. Schließlich befiehlt Drallig, der die Stärke Vaders erkennt, seinem chancenlosen Padawan zu fliehen, was er auch unverzüglich mit Machttempo tut. Nun schockt der Meister Vader erst einmal mit einer roten Machtblase. Er verwendet die Macht auf sehr exotische Art und Weise und wehrt so gut wie jede Machtattacke Vaders mit einem grünen Machtabwehrschild ab. Im Lichtschwertkampf setzt er auf hartnäckige machtunterstützte Angriffe. Nach dem Tod Dralligs und aller anderen Jedi im Tempel begibt sich Vader zu Padmé, die sehr verunsichert ist und den brennenden Jedi-Tempel sieht. Er erklärt ihr, dass er loyal zum Kanzler steht und geht, um ins Mustafar-System zu reisen. 11. Mustafar-Hangar Zu erst soll man im Orbit drei Kommunikationssatelliten zerstören, sie sind nur mit Torpedos zerstörbar. Dann soll man die Separatisten und Vulture-Droiden, im Orbit abschießen und landen. Nun trifft Lord Vader reihenweise auf neimoidianische Wächter und einige rote Superkampfdroiden. Nachdem er diese besiegt hat wird er von einem Feuerregenpanzer gestellt und muss vor ihm flüchten. Während seines Fluchtversuchs trifft er auf blaue Greifdroiden und rote Superkampfdroiden und alle Einheiten der auf Mustafar stationierten neimoidianischen Wächter. Er muss regelmäßig dem Beschuss des Feuerregenpanzers ausweichen. Er schafft es jedoch zu fliehen und sich zu dem Kontrollraum zu kämpfen. 12. Mustafar-Balkon [[Bild:Episode III DS Screenshot.jpg|thumb|right|Ein Bild aus dem Level Mustafar-Balkon.]] Lord Vader ist im Kontrollraum eingetroffen, mit dem Auftrag alle Separatistenführer auszulöschen. In diesem Level trifft Vader auf neimoidianische Wächter, rote Superkampfdroiden, blaue Greifdroiden und erstmalig auf blaue Droidekas und eine Granatenwerfende Abwandlung der Zwergspinnendroiden. Schließlich gelangt Vader auf die Balkone und muss fallenden Gegenständen und Feuer ausweichen. Nach dem er das gemeistert hat wird das Level durch eine Holoübertragung Sidious' in der er von Vader über seinen Erfolg informiert wird beendet. 13. Obi-Wan-Duell Nun entscheidet sich das Schicksal Anakin Skywalkers! Doch nach dem er Padmé, ihn einem Gespräch brutal bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit würgte, ist erkennbar, dass er ein Sith bleiben wird. Auch Obi-Wan kann mit Diplomatie nichts daran ändern, es entbrennt ein, für die gesamte Galaxis richtungsweisender Kampf! Obi-Wan ist der stärkste Gegner im Spiel und verwendet die Machtfähigkeiten Machtheilung, Machtzug, Machtschub und Geistestricks. Er setzt größtenteils auf einfache schnelle aber auch sehr hartnäckige Angriffe mit dem Lichtschwert. Er setzt außerdem auf seine große Agilität, was er im Kampf deutlich zeigt. Er wehrt so gut wie alle Machtattacken beim ersten Versuch ab, doch zahlt sich Hartnäckigkeit hier aus. Seine Treffer sind meistens sehr effektiv, deshalb sollte man sehr gut auf Vaders Verteidigung achtgeben. Schließlich wird Vader besiegt, da es kein alternatives Ende gibt. Nach dem bekannten Dialog zwischen Vader und Obi-Wan geht dieser mit Anakins Lichtschwert. Kurz darauf kommt der Imperator Sidious und lässt dafür sorgen das Vader gerettet wird und er seine Rüstung bekommt. Die letzte Sequenz mit Vader ist mit dem Untertitel "Vaders Wut ist mächtig, dies wird die Galaxis bald spüren ..." versehen. Sondermissionen mit Anakin *''Mission 1 Zum Jedi-Tempel'' Fliege über Coruscant um den Jedi-Tempel zu erreichen. Erreiche zuerst die andere Seite des Sektors. *''Mission 2 Jagd auf die Separatisten'' Zerstöre alle feindlichen Schiffe, damit du in den Hyperraum springen kannst. *''Mission 3 Nach Mustafar'' Lord Vader, finde einen sicheren Weg auf die Planetenoberfläche zu gelangen. Zerstöre vorher drei Kommunikationssatelliten, bevor sie deine Anwesenheit melden können. Dann musst du alle feindlichen Jäger in der nähe vernichten. Obi-Wan Kenobi 1. Raumschiff-Hangar Um Kanzler Palpatine zu retten sind Anakin und Obi-Wan in die Unsichtbare Hand eingedrungen. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch der beiden eilt Anakin voraus um sich durch die Die B1-Kampfdroiden zu kämpfen. Kurz darauf stellt sich auch Obi-Wan den Droiden. Am Ende des Levels wird Obi-Wan von einem Vulture-Droiden gestellt, der im Flugmodus Granaten wirft und im Laufmodus mit einem Laser angreift. Nachdem er besiegt wurde hat der Spieler das Level gemeistert. In dem gesamten Level treffen beide auf exakt dieselben Gegner. 2. Raumschiff-Korridore Sie kommen dem Kanzler und Dooku immer näher und Obi-Wan spürt eine Falle. Nach einer kurzen Lagebesprechung mit Anakin gehen sie getrennt los. In diesem Level trifft Obi-Wan auch auf Superkampfdroiden. Nach dem er etliche Droiden zerstörte, kommt er im Saal beim Kanzler an. 3. Darth Tyranus-Duell Nachdem sie in dem Saal, in dem Kanzler Palpatine festgehalten wird, angekommen sind, duellieren sie sich mit Graf Dooku alias Darth Tyranus. In ihrem Duell setzt der Sith auf fließende schnelle Angriffe und starke Machtblitze. Nachdem er Obi-Wan ausgeschaltet hat, wird er von Anakin besiegt und nach den Sticheleien Palpatines von ihm enthauptet. Als Obi-Wan wieder zu sich kommt, hat er keine Zeit über den Vorfall nachzudenken, da sie direkt aus dem einstürzenden hinteren Teil des Schiffs fliehen müssen. 4. Raumschiff-Brücke Nachdem der Kanzler befreit wurde und die drei auf dem Weg zum Cockpit des Kreuzers sind, hören sie bedrohliche Geräusche im Lift. Anakin möchte dem nachgehen, doch hält Obi-Wan es für sicherer, dass er nachsieht. Wie sich jedoch herausstellt, ist Obi-Wan in eine Falle geraten und muss sich auf dem Liftdach gegen Dutzende Droiden zur Wehr setzen. Schließlich kann er alle Droiden am Lift besiegen und findet einen Ausweg in die Korridore des Schiffs. Doch hat er es noch nicht geschafft. In den Korridoren des sterbenden Kreuzers begegnet er Superkampfdroiden und sogar Droidekas. Das ist das erste Level, in den man auf diese Droiden trifft. Schließlich muss der Spieler den abbrechenden hinteren Teil des Schiffs in einer Minute verlassen, dabei gegen weitere Doidekas kämpfen und herabstürzenden Deckenteilen ausweichen. Dann werden sie von Strahlenschilden gefangen. Dann rollen zwei Droidekas heran und alarmieren den General, der daraufhin mit zwei Magnawächtern kommt. Nach einem kurzen Dialog zwischen beiden befreit Obi-Wan die Gruppe und zerstört die Wächter, kurz darauf flieht Grievous. 5. Utapau-Kontrollzentrum Hier trennen sich die Wege von Anakin und Obi-Wan, während Anakin auf Coruscant eingeschleuste Droiden zerstört, begibt sich Obi-Wan nach Utapau um General Grievous festzunehmen oder zu töten. Zuerst gilt es auf dem Weg nach Utapau alle Tri- und Vulturedroidenschiffe zu zerstören, nachdem das gelungen ist landet Obi-Wan auf Utapau. Er versuchte eigentlich unauffällig zu Grievous zu gelangen, doch wurde er direkt nach der Landung von einem kleinen B1-Kampfdroiden-Erkundungstrupp entdeckt. Dies ist das erste Level in dem der Spieler auf Magnawächter trifft. Nach dem er Turbinenstrahlen überwunden hat wird er von einem Feuerregenpanzer gejagt, den er jedoch nach kurzer Zeit abschütteln kann. Obi-Wan begegnet dann mehreren grünen Superkampfdroiden, die er jedoch zerstört. Am Ende des Levels gilt es für Obi-Wan einen AAT-Panzer zu zerstören. Man muss den Begleittrupp, der aus roten Greifdroiden besteht, zerstören und mit den Droidengebeinen auf die Kanonen des Panzers werfen. Die Droiden rücken bis zur vollständigen Entwaffnung des Panzers nach. Der Pilot des Panzers muss dann durch Blasterreflexion zerstört werden, dann hat man das Level gemeistert. 6. Utapau-City Als Obi-Wan im Stadtkern ankommt muss er sich zuerst einer Gruppe grüner Superkampfdroiden stellen, kurz darauf zwei Magnawächtern. Dann einige dunkelrote Droidekas und wieder einige grüne Superkampfdroiden. Nach dem er von Commander Cody per Hologramm darüber informiert wurde das er noch zwei Minuten auf Unterstützung warten muss, beginnt ein zwei Minuten Countdown, während dessen greifen drei Magnawächter gleichzeitig an, die bis zum Ende der zwei Minuten nachrücken, nach dem Ablauf der Zeit erschießt Cody den letzten Leibwächter Grievous' und das Level ist geschafft. Die zahlenmäßigen Hauptgegner des Levels sind Magnawächter und grüne Superkampfdroiden. 7. General Grievous-Duell Nachdem Obi-Wan Grievous endlich gefunden hat, verwickelt er ihn in ein kurzes Gespräch und beginnt zu kämpfen. Grievous setzt auf schnelle und extrem starke Attacken und hohe Sprünge. Außerdem kämpft er mit zwei Lichtschwertern, doch vergesst nicht: Obi-Wan kann die Macht nutzen, Grievous nicht! Nutzt diese Erkenntnis zu eurem Vorteil. Nach dem der Kampf bereits fortgeschritten ist, gibt er ein letztes Mal die bekannten Zitate: Jedi-Abschaum! und Du schleimiger Jedi! preis. Schließlich wird er von Obi-Wan getötet und verbrennt innerlich. Obi-Wan möchte, nichts von dem nahenden Unheil ahnend, zu seinen Klonen zurückkehren und ihnen und dem Rat von seinem Sieg erzählen. 8. Utapau-Klippen Vor der Mission muss man mit Darth Vader den Jedi-Tempel verlassen und dabei einige Jedi-Abfangjäger zerstören. Dann muss der Spieler mit ihm über Coruscant fliegen, um den Raumhafen zu erreichen, und dabei insgesamt sechs Zwergspinnendroiden zerstören, die vom Boden aus auf Vaders Jäger schießen. Vollkommen überrascht wird Obi-Wan, nachdem die Droiden besiegt wurden, von seinen Klonen unter Commander Cody angegriffen. Er kann die Schüsse abwehren und flüchtet vor Cody, doch warten viele weitere Klonkrieger. Kurioserweise kämpft Obi-Wan in diesem Level nicht nur gegen normale Klonkrieger, sondern gegen welche, die die Rüstungen der Stoßtruppen tragen und eine schwere flammenwerferartige Waffe haben. Nach einem verzweifelten Kampf gegen mehrere Dutzend Klone muss sich Obi-Wan einem Vulture-Droiden stellen, nachdem er diesen besiegt hat, flüchtet Obi-Wan vor der Übermacht der Klonkrieger in die Höhlen. 9. Utapau-Höhlen 10. Leibwache-Duell 11. Jedi-Tempel Eingang 12. Jedi-Tempel Bibliothek 13. Anakin-Duell Sondermissionen mit Obi-Wan *Mission 1 Verfolgung der Separatisten *Mission 2 Verlassen des Jedi-Tempels *Mission 3 Flucht von Utapau (In Grievous Raumjäger) DS-Mehrspielermodus In der DS-Version des Spiels ist der Mehrspielermodus für bis zu 4 Spieler über Drahtlosverbindung als Raumschlacht eingerichtet. Man kann ein Spiel ausrichten,einem Spiel beitreten oder zu einem Scharmützel antreten. Bei diesem Modus kann man mit Einstellungen seiner Wahl gegen Bots seiner Wahl antreten. Für den Mehrspielermodus stehen einem folgende Karten zur Verfügung: *''Stadt 1'' *''Stadt 2'' *''Raum 1'' *''Raum 2'' *''Raum 3'' *''Raum 4'' *''Tatooine'' (Über der Jundland-Wüste) *''Hoth'' (Über der Echo-Basis) Diese Raumschiffe können verwendet werden: *Jedi-Raumjäger I *Jedi-Raumjäger II *Rasender Falke* *Obi-Wans Jedi-Raumjäger II *Sklave 1* *Vaders TIE* *TIE-Fighter *Tri-Droidenjäger *V-Wing: Klon-Jäger *X-Wing* *Geonosianischer Raumjäger *General Grievous' Schiff* *Utapau-Raumjäger *Anakins Jedi-Raumjäger I* *Anakins Jedi-Raumjäger II *ARC 170: Klon-Raumjäger *Vulture-Droide *Diese Raumschiffe muss man sich in einem 1 gegen 1 Scharmützel mit Standard-Einstellungen freischalten, indem man den jeweiligen Bot besiegt. Zum Beispiel: Rasender Falke = Bot Han Solo im Falken besiegen. Trivia *Für dieses Spiel wurden viele verschiedene neue Klontruppen erfunden, wie der Klon-Attentäter oder die Feuertruppe, sowie ein paar Droiden, wie der Greifdroide. * Nach dem Kampf gegen Mace Windu beherrscht Anakin in der Playstation-Version keine Machtbetäubung mehr, sondern den Machtblitz, was dem Kanon widerspricht, da Darth Vader nicht dazu fähig war, Machtblitze zu benutzen. Wahrscheinlich gilt dies jedoch nur für seinen Lebenserhaltungsanzug. * Nachdem man als Obi-Wan Anakin auf Mustafar besiegt hat, kann man das gleiche Level als Anakin spielen. Wenn man in diesem Fall den Kampf gewinnt, bekommt dieser in einer Filmsequenz sein rotes Lichtschwert von Darth Sidious, den er mit seinem neuen Lichtschwert tötet, damit er allein über die Galaxis herrscht. Dieses Ende ist natürlich unkanonisch. *Es gibt ein Level in der PS2-Variante, in dem sich Obi-Wan und Anakin durch den Boden zu den Treibstofftanks der Unsichtbaren Hand schneiden. Diese Szene war für den Film gedacht, ist im Konzept jedoch wieder verworfen worden, wurde jedoch auch wieder im offiziellen Comic zu Episode III aufgegriffen. *In dem Einspieler Bonus-Level 4 kann man an der Seite Meister Yodas kämpfen. Dabei verteidigt man sich in einem Raum im Jedi-Tempel gegen verschiedene Klone, bis es schließlich 8 Attentäter-Klone zu töten gilt. *Im Spiel gibt es viele Änderungen im Bezug auf den Film z.B das Anakin mit Mace Windu vor seinem Tod kämpft, das Dooku erstochen anstatt enthauptet wird und das General Grievous in einer Felshöhle kämpft. en:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (video game) es:Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (videojuego) fi:Tähtien sota: Episodi III – Sithin kosto (videopeli) pt:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (video game) ru:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (игра) Kategorie:Computer- und Videospiele Kategorie:Konsolenspiele Kategorie:Handheldspiele Kategorie:Filmumsetzungen Kategorie:Legends-Quellen